The Mini KyuMin Series :: The Meeting
by Minmi13Umin
Summary: Pertemuan dua anak kecil polos yang mungkin bisa menjadi cinta ? Just RnR.. KyuMin, Genderswitch! Chapter 3 UPDATED ! Komen juseyooo
1. The Meeting

Title : Mini KyuMin Series (THE MEETING)

Author : Minmi13Umin

Length : Series

Casts : KyuMin and others

WARNINGS : Genderswitch!

Di sebuah taman.. Terdapatlah seorang namja kecil yang tampan sedang bermain bola sendirian dengan asyiknya. Sedangkan di tempat lain, yeoja kecil berkuncir 2 memperhatikannya dari tadi. Dua gigi atasnya lebih besar dibanding giginya yang lain, membuat yeoja kecil itu terlihat makin imut.

Tiba2, bola yg dimainkan namja kecil itu menggelinding ke dekat kaki sang yeoja kecil. Yeoja kecil itu meraih bolanya, dan menyerahkan kepada si empunya yg sudah menghampirinya.

"Nih, bolanya. Punya kamu, ya ?". Tanya yeoja kecil.

Namja kecil itu hanya mengambil bolanya dan menatap yeoja kecil itu sejenak. Beberapa detik kemudian, namja kecil itu meninggalkan yeoja kecil sendirian dan kembali tenggelam dalam permainan bolanya. Yeoja kecil juga sudah memperhatikannya lagi dengan seksama. Memperhatikan gerak gerik lincah kaki namja kecil itu, tekhnik yg digunakannya, hingga...

Brukkk !

Namja kecil itu jatuh karena tersandung batu. Dagunya berbenturan cukup dengan tanah, hingga menyebabkan setetes cairan merah keluar dari luka tersebut. Hebatnya, dia tidak menangis. Dia hanya duduk dalam diam sambil meringis. Si yeoja kecil kemudian berlari menghampirinya. Saat yeoja kecil itu sampai, dia memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat dagu namja kecil.

"Wah... Kamu beldalah...tunggu sebental...". Kata yeoja kecil sambil merogoh kantung roknya. Namja kecil itu hanya diam. Beberapa saat kemudian, si yeoja kecil mengeluarkan sebuah plester. Plester luka berwarna pink bergambar Minnie Mouse.

"Tahan cedikit ya...". Kata yeoja kecil itu sambil menempelkan plester tersebut pada dagu namja kecil.

"Nah, celecai !"

"Kamu ciapa, cih ?". Tanya namja kecil.

"Oh iya, namaku Minnie ! Kamu ciapa ?". Ujar yeoja kecil yg ternyata bernama Minnie itu.

"Namaku Kyuhyun".

"Oh... Jadi namamu Kyuyun ya ?". Tanya Minnie, dengan logat cadelnya.

"Namaku Kyuhyun ! Bukan Kyuyun, cadel !".

Mata Minnie membesar.

"Ya maap... Eh, tapi kan kamu juga cadel, tau !". Celoteh Minnie.

"Dacal celewet !". Tukas Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku gak celewet tau !". Sangkal Minnie.

"Celewet..dacal Minnie ci celewet..". Ledek Kyuhyun, makin menjadi.

"Ihh...aku gak celewet...".

"Minnie,". Panggil seseorang.

Minnie menengok ke belakang. Seorang yeoja cantik berumur 20-an menyambutnya.

"Umma !". Teriak Minnie, senang.

"Wahh... Kamu sudah punya teman baru, ya Minnie ?". Tanya umma Minnie.

Minnie mengangguk.

"Oohh... Baguslah kalau begitu... Ah, Minnie, kita pulang yuk ! Sudah siang...". Ujar umma Minnie.

"Umm ! Tunggu bental, umma !". Ucap Minnie.

Umma Minnie hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Lesung pipi terlihat di pipi yeoja berkacamata itu.

"Kyu, ini untukmu... Kalau kamu luka lagi, kamu pakai ini aja ya...". Ujar Minnie, sambil memberikan selembar plester luka pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya diam.

"Udah ya, kami pulang dulu... Annyeong !". Ujar Minnie, sambil menggandeng tangan ummanya, dan pergi menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam sendiri. Memperhatikan langkah Minnie dan ummanya dari belakang, dan akhirnya menunduk ke bawah. Dia rindu ummanya. Ummanya sudah tidak ada. Bukan sudah meninggal, tapi memang sudah tidak ada. Appa dan ummanya bercerai, dan yang hanya dia tahu hanyalah ummanya tidak ada.

Dia tetap menunduk hingga menyadari ada sesuatu di dekat kakinya. Sebuah jepitan rambut. Berwarna pink yg di ujungnya terdapat hiasan Minnie Mouse. Kyuhyun langsung mengetahui siapa pemiliknya.

Esok harinya di TK...

Kyuhyun sedang memperhatikan benda pink di tangannya saat seongsaenim datang bersama seseorang. Kyuhyun tidak memperhatikam sekitarnya hingga sebuah suara familiar terdengar di telinganya.

"Kyuyun !"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke kanan kiri, mencari sumber suara. Ternyata, sumber suaranya ada di depan kelas. Minnie sudah berdiri di sana dengan senyum khasnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Rambutnya sama dengan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dikuncir dua. Mata besarnya juga, tetap berbinar-binar.

"Minnie...".

... Maaaaaaaaappppppppppppppp Bangeeett,,,, Aku belum bisa menuhin janji buat lanjutin Ffku sebelumnya, saking gilannya, malah nge-post FF lain ! .

Semuanya masih dalam proses... -_-"

Saya lagi stress ! .

Udahlah... Review aja yang udah baca... -_-" *pasrah


	2. Minnie's New FriendKyuhyun's New Rival

Title : Mini KyuMin Series : Minnie's New Friend = Kyuhyun's Rival

Casts : Mini KyuMin and others

WARNINGS : genderswitch! Cadel! Sifat yg ketuaan untuk anak TK!

"Minnie, bica gak, cih, kamu gak ngikutin aku telus ? Capek tau diikutin cama yeoja celewet kayak kamu !". Tukas Kyuhyun, setelah 2 jam Minnie mengikuti Kyuhyun kemanapun dia pergi sambil berceloteh tentang anak kucingnya yang lucu2.

"Ihh... Minnie gak celewet, Kyuyun...". Kata Minnie, dengan wajah imut.

"Namaku Kyuhyun, bukan Kyuyun !". Kata Kyuhyun, kasar, sambil pergi meninggalkan Minnie sendirian.

"Dacal Kyuyun nyebelin !". Teriak Minnie, sambil cemberut.

"Annyeong !". Sebuah suara mengagetkan Minnie.

Minnie langsung menengok ke belakang. Seorang namja kecil yg dari cara berpakaiannya terlihat dari kalangan kelas atas sudah berdiri di depan Minnie.

"Eh, annyeong !". Sapa Minnie, ceria.

Namja kecil itu tersenyum lagi.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Choi Siwon...".

Mata Minnie yang besar makin membesar.

"Wahh ! Hebat ! Kamu gak cadel ! Minnie aja macih cadel !". Ucap Minnie, takjub.

Siwon agak kaget mendengar teriakkan Minnie yg tiba2.

"Hahaha... Kamu lucu, Minnie...". Puji Siwon.

Untung Minnie masih TK dan masih polos, jadi dia nggak tersipu-sipu malu kayak anak SMA yg di puji pacarnya.

"Eh, iya, Ciwon kok tau nama Minnie ?". Tanya Minnie, polos.

"Kan tadi kamu ngenalin diri di depan kelas, Minnie...". Jelas Siwon.

Minnie mengangguk imut, sambil menggembungkan pipinya tanda mengerti. Kalau ada orang lewat, pasti Minnie bakal di bawa pulang saking imutnya.

"Minnie, kamu kenal dekat sama Kyuhyun ya ?". Tanya Siwon tiba2.

"Iya, kemalin aku ketemu dia di taman waktu dia lagi main bola... Cala mainnya kelen deh ! Tapi cayang, Kyuyun cuka ngatain aku celewet... Padahal aku gak celewet kan, Ciwon ? Udah gitu ngatain aku cadel juga lagi... Emang cih, aku cadel... Tapi dia kan juga cadel ! Aku yakin, nanti kalau aku macuk Cekolah Dacal, aku udah bisa ngomong 'R' ! Eh ?".

"Minnie, kamu udah bisa ngomong 'R' !". Kata Siwon.

"Iya ! Minnie udah gak cadel lagi ! Horeee ! Biarin, nanti aku kacih tau Kyuyun, kalau aku udah bica ngomong 'R' !". Celoteh Minnie.

Siwon hanya tersenyum..

Sementara di tempat lain, Kyuhyun sedang memandang mereka sambil meremas benda pink di tangannya.

"Kyuyun ! Coba tebak... Minnie macih cadel apa nggak ?". Tanya Minnie, polos.

"MACIH...". Ucap Kyuhyun, ketus.

"Ihh... Kyuyun kenapa, cih ? Marah2 terus ke Minnie... Minnie kan cuma mau ngacih tau kalau Minnie cudah bica ngomong 'R' !". Kata Minnie, sebal.

"Udah deh... Kamu udah punya temen balu kan ? Kamu jadi gak mau main cama aku lagi...". Jawab Kyuhyun.

Minnie kaget.

"Minnie emang udah punya teman baru, tapi bukan berarti Minnie nggak mau main lagi cama Kyuyun...". Ujar Minnie.

"Ciapa bilang ? Kamu cekalang main cama Ci Ciwon kan ? Gala2 aku macih cadel ?". Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Nggak kok... Minnie macih mau main cama Kyuyun... Kan Kyuyun keren... Apalagi pas main bola...". Ujar Minnie, jujur.

Kyuhyun tertegun. Apa yg Minnie katakan tadi ? Dia keren ? Pipi Kyuhyun memerah.

"Kyuyun marah banget ya cama aku ? Mukanya campai merah begitu... Jangan marah cama Minnie dong...". Minnie cemberut.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Kyuhyun menarik tangan Minnie tiba2, dan menaruh jepitan pink Minnie Mouse di sana. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun langsung pergi. Wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga. Minnie melihatnya.

"Kyuyun ! Kyuyun kenapa cih ? Cakit ya ? Mukanya kok merah ? Kyuyun ! Tungguin Minnie dong !". Teriak Minnie, sambil berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah menghilang ke kelas.

Sekarang giliran Siwon yang melihat mereka di kejauhan dengan tatapan yg sulit di mengerti.

TBC

Author's Note :

Author kembaliiiii~

Dengan mood yang lebih baikk, hehehe :3

Ngomong-ngomong, silakan protes ya, kalo ada yg merasa Siwin ketuaan di sini,,, Karena aku sebagai author juga ngeliat Siwon terlalu tua untuk anak TK si sini,,, -_-

YESUNGdah, nih, Balasan Reviewnya~ Gomawo udah Review~~~ *Bow bareng Minnie dan Kyuyun :3

EvilGGyu : Makasihhh... xD *Reader : woy, thor ! Yang di puji kan Minnie sama Kyuyun ! Kenapa malah situ yang seneng ? author : Karena saya yang ngebuat mereka unyu unyu di sini... Jadi, secara gak langsung, author juga kena imbas unyunya~~ xD #plakk

Ok ! Makasih udah Review ~

gaeming eternalove : SETUJU ! Saya suka banget sama cast anak kecil ! Anak kecil beneran juga suka ! XD Andai KyuMin masih keciiillll~~~~~~~~~~ xD

Sama-sama~~ BTW, saya gak UTS dong~~~~ #bangga Hehehe xD

Gomawo buat Support dan Reviewnya ! :3

mayu mayu loph suju : Iya, itu sebetulnya ada pembatasnya, tulisan KYUMINKYUMINKYUMIN gitu,, cuman gak tau kenapa ilang... -_-

Makasih Reviewnyaaa~~ :D

AngelFishy : Sengaja di buat penasaran xP Hehehehehe...

Ok deh ! Salam kenal jugaaa~ :3

rainy hearT : Siapa yang too sweet ? saya ? Memang... hahahaha xD #plakk

Selamat membaca lanjutannya~~ :)

aegyomin : Makasihhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~~~~~~~~~~~~~ xD

OK ! Namaku Addin ! Salam kenaall~~~~ :D


	3. Kyuyun Cakit !

Title : Mini KyuMin Series : Kyuhyun Sakit ?!

Casts : Mini KyuMin and others

WARNINGS : genderswitch! Cadel! Sifat yg ketuaan untuk anak TK! Late Update ! Belom diliat lagi!

A/N : Hoy hoy~ Masih ingat saya ? Masih ingat syukur... Nggak ingat juga... yah... apa boleh buat... -_- Tapi ! Akhirnya saya balik membawa lanjutan cerita Kyuyun dan Minnie~~ ^^ Maapkan caya yah... *cok imut* #JDEER Okeh, selamat menikmati~~ _Jeosunghamnida~_

Kyuhyun membenamkan kepalanya diantara dua lengan kecilnya diatas meja.

"Kyu-yun~~~"

Tubuh Kyuhyun langsung menegang ketika mendengar seseorang yang memanggil namanya itu. Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti Minnie !

Kyuhyun membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali keatas lengannya.

"Kyuyun, kamu kenapa, cih ?" Tanya Minnie, memiringkan kepalanya lucu disebelah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng didalam rengkuhan lengannya.

"Tadi Kyuyun pergi ninggalin Minnie, sekarang Kyuyun _ngangguk-ngangguk_ abis itu geleng-geleng... Kyuyun kenapa cih ?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan aksinya sebelum menghela nafas dan menegakkan kepalanya memposisikan matanya lurus menatap Minnie.

"Kayaknya aku cakit deh..." Ujar Kyuhyun. Wajah tampan anak itu bersemburat merah disekitar pipi dan telinganya.

Mata Minnie membulat. "_Mwo ?_ Kyuyun cakit apa ?" Minnie duduk dibangku berwarna pink disebelah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya sebelum menepuk dadanya.

"Dicini.. Lacanya aneh tau.." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Mata Minnie semakin membulat. "Dada Kyuyun sakit ? Kata _eomma_, biacanya orang yang cakit jantung dadanya cakit... Kyuyun cakit jantung ?" Tanya Minnie, khawatir.

Nah lho...

Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Kyuyun istirahat aja... Kata _eomma_ lagi, orang yang cakit jantung harus banyak istirahat... Kalo _nggak_ istirahat bica mati !"

_Double _Nah lho...

Kyuhyun makin diam.

"Kyuyun ? Minnie dengerin jantung Kyuyun ya..." Minnie mendekatkan telinganya ke dada Kyuhyun. Gadis kecil yang bahkan belum tahu bagaimana bentuk jantung yang sebenarnya itu menempelkan telinga kirinya di dada Kyuhyun. Dia cuma melihat adegan yang sama di drama yang _eonninya _tonton setiap malam Minggu.

Wajah Kyuhyun semakin merah.

"A-aneh 'kan ?"

_Dug dug_

_Dug dug dug_

_Dug dug_

_Dug dug dug_

Minnie mengangguk sebelum melepaskan telinganya dari dada Kyuhyun. "Cuaranya aneh."

Kyuhyun menelan ludah. Jadi benar dia sakit jantung ? Yang katanya kalau tidak istirahat bisa mati itu ?

"Udah deh, Minnie panggil Bu Guru aja ya~ Nanti Kyuyun cakitnya tambah parah..."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Kyuyun istirahat aja..." Ujar Minnie sebelum beranjak pergi.

Kyuhyun menurut. Ia kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam kedua lengannya diatas meja.

Kyuhyun hanya sedang memikirkan apa yang harus Ia katakan pada Ayahnya kalau dia sakit jantung ketika seorang guru wanita yang terlihat masih muda menghampirinya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Itu Kyuyunnya... Dia cakit jantung, bunyinya aneh..." Lapor Minnie, sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun.

Guru itu menatap Minnie sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Sakit jantung ?"

Minnie mengangguk

Guru muda itu berlutut disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun_-ah_... Kamu sakit ?" Tanyanya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya.

Ia mengangguk lemas.

Guru Kim, guru muda itu menghela nafas.

"Apanya yang sakit ?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "_Nggak_ cakit... tapi aneh..."

"Tapi tadi Minnie dengar cuara di dadadnya. Cuaranya aneh..." Lapor Minnie lagi.

"Ah, benarkah ?"

Minnie mengangguk. Tapi wajah Kyuhyun semakin memerah.

Guru Kim menyadari perubahan diwajah muridnya itu. Ia hanya tersenyum.

"Minnie, kamu main dulu ya, sama yang lain... Biar _Seonsaengnim_ yang mengurus Kyuhyun..."

Minnie mengangguk.

"Minnie pergi dulu ya, Kyuyun, cemoga cepat cembuuuhh~~"

Minnie berlari kecil keluar dari ruang kelas. Rambut kuncir duanya bergerak-gerak diatas kepalanya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan gerak-gerik Minnie sebelum menunduk. Semburat merah dipipi dan telinganya belum juga hilang.

Guru Kim tertawa kecil. Kyuhyun menoleh.

"_Ceoncaengnim _kenapa ketawa ?" Tanya Kyuhyun, polos. Mata sipit anak itu menatap mata penuh kelembutan milik Guru Kim.

Guru Kim menggeleng.

"Tadi apanya yang aneh ?" Tanya Guru Kim.

Kyuhyun menepuk dadanya.

"Dicini.. Tapi sekarang udah nggak aneh lagi..." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Anehnya pas ada Minnie ya ?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak.

Ia mengingat senyum kelinci Minnie, suara tertawanya, celotehannya...

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Cakit jantungku palah ya ?"

Guru Kim tersenyum lagi sambil mengusap kepala Kyuhyun.

"_Nggak_... Kamu nggak sakit jantung... Kamu Cuma jatuh cinta." Guru Kim mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya bingung.

"Cinta itu... sakit apa ?"

Kyuhyun menatap guru Kim polos.

Guru Kim kembali tertawa kecil.

"Bukan penyakit kok... Nanti kalau Kyuhyun sudah besar, Kyuhyun pasti mengerti.."

"Jadi... aku _nggak_ cakit ?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Matanya berbinar.

Guru Kim menggeleng.

Senyum terkembang diwajah Kyuhyun.

"_Kamsahamnida_ _Ceoncaengnim..._" Ujar Kyuhyun.

Guru Kim mengangguk.

Sedangkan diluar, Minnie sudah menceritakan ke teman-teman perempuannya serta Siwon bahwa Kyuhyun sakit jantung.

OKEH~~ Selesai untuk sekarang~

Komen ya~~ Makasih~

_Jeosunghamnida_ atas ketelatannya~ -_-


End file.
